


Waiting

by kohakuyume94



Category: Naruto
Genre: Bell Test Homage, Failing Abstinence, First time shenanigans, KakaYama - Freeform, Kakayama Misadventures in Trying to Fuck, M/M, cute feels, self-indulgent crack, surprise engagement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-06-29 10:36:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19828381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kohakuyume94/pseuds/kohakuyume94
Summary: He exhaled in a single exasperated sigh.“Okay. Okay. Okay. Um.”Kakashi’s fingers brushed over his hand once more, eyes narrowing in concern.“Do you... do you ever think we’ll...”Yamato trailed off, the latter half of his question getting caught for a final moment in his throat. He and Kakashi shared what they felt was a momentary, mind-reading glance, both of them holding each other’s eyes and opening their mouths to simultaneously finish the sentence.“Have sex?” - “Get married?”They both recoiled, shock striking through to the soles of their shoes.“What?” They asked in tandem once more.A brief silence fell between them, and neither knew who was to start first.Yamato took the initiative, needing confirmation for what he absolutely had to have misheard.“Married? Did you say married? You want to get married?!”Giving a slight shrug, Kakashi nodded.“But let’s not blow over that you just brought up having sex. I’d like to go back to that.”





	Waiting

It was happening again. It hardly ever happened with other people around. Typically, others provided activity, which was enough to occupy Yamato’s mind enough from outright madness, but, apparently today wasn’t going to be a day for any kind of effective mental restraint.

Sasuke stood across the Hokage’s desk, looking surly and serious as ever as Kakashi prattled off questions on the Uchiha’s missive observations. Shikamaru diligently took notes, chiming in when he saw fit. And Yamato, standing at his post off of the Rokudaime’s shoulder, eyes glazing over, found himself lost in the vivid, frequent daydream of what it might be like to have Kakashi bend him over the side of his obscenely cluttered desk and fuck him until every last piece of unfinished paperwork and nearly-empty coffee cup littered the floor.

“Excellent. Thank you for your diligence, Sasuke. The other Kage will be pleased to hear an uneventful report at tomorrow’s Summit. You should go and see the others before dinner tonight. You’re still coming?”

Yamato fluttered his eyelids, pulling himself back into reality as Kakashi stood.

Sasuke gave a tiny nod of affirmation, though Kakashi was sure it was only in response to his dinner attendance, and not in regards to visiting with the others during the time in-between.

“We’ll see you then. Come hungry, Yamato gets excited about company and over-cooks.”

The sound of his name through Kakashi’s lips was enough to restart the fantasy, though this time, Yamato imagined them in a kitchen, and Kakashi with an insatiable appetite.

When he broke back from delicious day dreams, both Sasuke and Shikamaru had gone, and Kakashi stood rather close, confusion cast over his face.

“Are you alright, Tenzo?”

“I-Yes... I’m sorry. What were you saying?”

“I was asking if you wanted to go for lunch. Are you sure you’re alright?”

“I’m fine. I’m fine. A little lost in thought, that's all... Lunch sounds great.”

Their walk from the Hokage Tower down to one of their favorite lunch spots passed in a haze, Yamato trying to reign himself in, and failing desperately. They tucked quietly into their usual booth. Kakashi took the liberty of ordering Yamato’s usual, and then waited in patient mercy through their meal before petitioning his companion once more.

“Are you sure you’re alright?”

Yamato’s blinked his eyes wide, fixing them back onto Kakashi’s actual face in front of him.

“Yah, yes. I’m sorry. I’m fine.”

The tiny curve of a smirk curled up under Kakashi’s mask.

“You’ve always been terrible at lying to me, Tenzo,” he teased, hand extending across their table to brush a gentle touch over Yamato’s knuckles. “Are you well? Do we need to go to talk to Sakura?”

“No, really, I’m fine,” Yamato insisted. “Just have a lot on my mind.”

Kakashi’s eyebrows raised expectantly, and Yamato opened his mouth, his breath catching as he sifted through his over-stimulated mind. He sought a reason not to go ahead and just take the leap, give himself an answer and deal with the fall out. The only things he could come up with were imaginings of what it would feel like to have his Hokage’s fingers deep, and curling inside of him.

He exhaled in a single exasperated sigh.

“Okay. Okay. Okay. Um.”

Kakashi’s fingers brushed over his hand once more, eyes narrowing in concern.

“Do you... do you ever think we’ll...”

Yamato trailed off, the latter half of his question getting caught for a final moment in his throat. He and Kakashi shared what they felt was a momentary, mind-reading glance, both of them holding each other’s eyes and opening their mouths to simultaneously finish the sentence.

“Have sex?” -- “Get married?”

They both recoiled, shock striking through to the soles of their shoes.

 _“What?”_ They asked in tandem once more.

A brief silence fell between them, and neither knew who was to start first.

Yamato took the initiative, needing confirmation for what he absolutely _had_ tohave misheard.

 _“Married?_ Did you say _married?_ You want to get _married?!”_

Giving a slight shrug, Kakashi nodded.

“But let’s not blow over that you just brought up having sex. I’d like to go back to that.”

“Kakashi!” Yamato exclaimed, completely beside himself and very nearly convinced he was dreaming, or that he had actually gone insane at this point. “You’ve thought about us getting married?!”

“Of course. I’ve been waiting for the right time since the war ended, but so much has been going on, and I wanted to make sure you were feeling ready too, and-"

“Kakashi! Just - _what?!_ You wanted to make sure I was feeling ready? We’re - _we’re not even together!”_

“We’re not?” He asked, sitting back in his chair, genuinely just as confused as the man across him. “I mean, I just always thought it was one of those unspoken things. We live together.”

“I’m your body guard,” Yamato defended. “And people can have roommates.”

“We do all our shopping together. No separate groceries. Except, your candied walnuts, because those are far too sweet for my taste, and because you’d kill me.”

“Well, yes. I just thought that was practicality...”

“You make dinner for us almost every night. We go out on weekends, and take turns covering movies and meals,” Kakashi carried on.

As he did, Yamato started to sit back in his seat, muscles falling loose as the dots were connected.

“We bicker about how the laundry should be folded. You will grow me flowers when you know it’s been a long day. You’re the only person that I casually hang out mask-less with. We’ll hold hands while we read our own books at night... Is that not...”

He trailed off, a bit horrified to think he might have been wrong this whole time.

“Tenzo, I’m sorry if I misread things...”

 _“No,”_ Yamato practically blurt-shouted. “Don’t be! Don’t be... I just, I don’t know... I do - I mean, I _have_ picked up on the unspoken thing - but, I also haven’t wanted to let myself get too far carried away with it emotionally, in case I was wrong...”

They paused a moment, a new, blossoming thrill growing between them to finally be bringing their long-time feelings into the clarity of light. Their hands met again across the middle of the table, this time with much less hesitancy.

“You’ve really been thinking about marriage?” Yamato asked softly, in complete disbelief. _“Before_ you’ve been thinking about sex?”

“Oh, no, I’ve been thinking about sex with you for far longer,” Kakashi answered simply, shrugging his shoulders. “I just figured you were more traditional and would want to wait.”

“Oh...”

Yamato’s brain nearly exploded out his ass at this explanation. He labored for a brief moment as to whether he should burst out laughing or be extremely touched that Kakashi thought he was worth the wait and respect.

“Also,” Kakashi continued. “I mean, we’ve made out several times. Did that not tip you off to my intentions?”

“You were always wasted!”

“Not wasted. I made sure I was sober enough to watch your cues and make sure you were on board. And, that doesn’t mean I didn’t mean it.”

Kakashi’s thumb traced a circle over the back of his guard’s hand.

“I just thought if you were wanting more physically, you would engage on your own. I didn’t want to push your boundaries.”

Laughter. Laughter won over and Yamato lost himself in it.

“Kakashi, I have wanted to have sex with you since we were teenagers. I am _completely_ positive that it was our second meeting that launched me into an early puberty.”

“What? Really?”

At this, Kakashi joined in a little in his companion’s laughter, cheeks flushing beneath his mask as Yamato continued to emphatically explain.

“Absolutely. You stood, straddling my waist, looking that wildly intense way you do, and you told me I was worth something. I practically came in my pants right there.”

Their laughter calmed, the both of them shaking their heads in their own emotionally-stunted absurdity.

“I didn’t think your crush developed until you were transferred onto my team.”

“No. No, I had to endure living in the crowded barracks of The Foundation, where feelings and relationship were treason, while every other thought that came to my teenage mind was getting absolutely railed by the mysterious, older ANBU Captain with the mismatched eyes.”

A sharp, wonderful jolt ran through Kakashi at the thought.

“It was _hell,”_ Yamato went on. “And then I’m assigned to your team and actual feelings are allowed to manifest - and _gods,_ your shoulders in that ANBU uniform... I swear, it still keeps me up at night sometimes. And you’d braid my hair at night to help soothe my night terrors... Why did you think I cut it all off? I couldn’t handle it anymore!”

Kakashi might have interjected then, but was left no opportunity as the building mass of it all had at last been granted a release and was screaming out of Yamato at an unstoppable rate.

“Then, you left and I thought _maybe_ \- just _maybe_ I could get over the thought of you. But no, I get to come in to your disaster of a team after you’ve gotten yourself needlessly hospitalized to fall in love with you all over again, and to get sucked into your little fucked up family of misfit shinobi. And then, I’m working alongside you, and sleeping beside you again, and I’m watching you lead and protect the kids - and if I thought your you were ever sexy before... it was _nothing_ in comparison to watching you teach Naruto about chakra natures, or hearing Sai telling me about how you accepted and trusted him as one of your own.”

Yamato's frenzy calmed a moment, as he paused to catch his breath. The confession that followed came far quieter, weighted with more regret than the frustration that had come spewing out before.

“I almost told you before I shipped out with Naruto. But...”

Squeezing Yamato’s fingers tight within his own, Kakashi admitted too, “So did I...”

A forlorn smile spread between them, the gentleness of understanding, and thrill of returned affections passing in a silent conversation between their eyes.

“I-uh, I dreamt of you in the Tsukuomi,” Yamato whispered, after a beat. He exhaled a slight laugh. _“Graphically._ If anyone was able to watch what we were dreaming in there, Madara, Kaguya, Zetzu - they got an eyeful... And then, you found me, and things found a peace, and you in those _damn_ Hokage robes... How is it that you somehow get sexier the more you cover up? And it’s all driven me here - into this insane place where I bring home bottles of your favorite sake in the hope that you’ll get drunk and kiss me again, and I’m walking around the house in smaller, and smaller underwear, trying to make my intentions _extremely_ explicit. I mean, I am positive you had to have heard me from my room getting off with your name on repeat. I’ve been so wildly hard up over you for over decades, Kakashi. _Decades._ With an “s.” I’ve been driven so insane by it that I’m here, at lunch, in a public restaurant after having had an incredibly boring meet with Sasuke, outright asking you if it’s ever going to happen, and spilling my filthy guts out, and saying expletives-"

“I _was_ surprised when you said ‘fuck,’” Kakashi interrupted with a smirk.

Yamato ignored him, reaching the actual meat of his whole ranted narrative.

“And you tell me that you’ve been thinking we were waiting until we got married?! _You want to get married?_ You’ve thought we were together this whole time... and you- you want to _marry me...?”_

A tension grew between them again.

“I’m sorry - I don’t mean to upset you... or put pressure on you...” Kakashi said softly after a moment. “Though I suppose, there’s not much room to be angry, since neither one of us had the courage to make clear our true feelings.”

He offered a gentle smile, and Yamato’s nose crinkled with his own blushing grin, despite the snarling retort that he snapped in return.

“Don’t tell me that I can’t be mad. I’ll be mad if it want....” He shook his head, further lamenting, “The years wasted...”

“I don’t think they were wasted. Just part of the journey.”

“No, I meant all the years wasted that we could have been having sex.”

“Ah.”

The Rokudaime shifted in his seat, catching the dark pair of his guard’s across him, his eyebrows raising and mouth opening tentatively behind his mask.

“So... does this mean you don’t want to wait until marriage?”

A great sigh burst out of Yamato. He lifted his free hand to pinch the bridge of his nose as he squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head.

“No. No, I don’t care about waiting.“

He sighed again, looking up to see his ridiculous beloved curling a suggestive smirk up in his direction, and offering a slight shrug after. The implications hit Yamato all at once, knocking the air out of him and lighting his body up like a live wire. Any and all frustration evaporated in an instant, leaving only his dry mouth and the urgent, and absolute need to get home as soon as humanly possible.

He tried to swallow, blinking far too quickly, and Kakashi, lost in his own urgency, raised a hand to flag down their waiter.

“Check, please.”

Kakashi took care of the bill, leaving far too big of a tip in his excitement, but still catching Yamato’s hand as the brunette stood to leave.

“Wait. Your earlier monologue might have proven to be a little too thrilling for The Hokage to be taking a walk through the public eye right now.”

Yamato sat back down, giving a single nod, disappointed to wait a single moment more, but greatly thrilled at the thought of having affected Kakashi in this way.

“Understood.”

The seconds passed slow and painful, Yamato impatiently bobbing his knee under their table.

“Could you maybe not-not look at me?” Kakashi asked after a moment, trying to avert his eyes and attention. “We should, uh, stop by the store on the way.”

He cleared his throat, continuing low and hushed.

“I want to get some nicer lube for you. The stuff I have is just convenience store garbage... I guess, I’m making assumptions again - were you wanting -"

“Nicer lube sounds wonderful.” 

“I’m not closed off to being the-"

“No, I want to be,” Yamato finished for him, a little too quickly. “Not that I’m closed off either. Just, overall, and especially for our first time...”

Kakashi gave a series of short, emphatic nods.

“Right. Yes. Good. I’d like that too.”

“Okay. Yes. Are you good to go?”

“Certainly not. How are you?”

“Really intense compression shorts,” Yamato explained. “I had to learn to survive your presence without humiliating myself early on. I’m a professional at this point. Try diverting your attention to something else entirely.”

_“How?!”_

Pride swelled larger through Yamato’s chest. _He_ was doing this to Kakashi. He was repaying his lifetime of all-encompassing agony. Never mind that it could have been happening far earlier. It was happening then and there in front of him, and there was also, the very real hope that it would happen the rest of their lives.

“Think about the noodles you just ate.”

“Sticky. Warm. Long. Delicious.”

Yamato rolled his eyes.

“Okay, think about all the paper work you have to do at your office.”

“You really thought a sentence with the phrase ‘have to do’ in it was going to distract me?”

“Your ninken?”

“Dogs. Doggy-style. _Honestly,_ Tenzo.”

“Think about Danzo.”

Kakashi flinched, disgusted and offended.

“Wow - really? _Why?”_

Yamato shrugged, sitting back and answering smugly as he watched the conversational cold water splash over Kakashi’s consciousness.

“Works for me every time. How about you?”

“Well, _yah...”_ Kakashi snarled, looking rather disturbed and disappointed.

“Good. Let’s go. We only have a few hours before the kids are coming over for dinner.”

Yamato had them up and out of the restaurant before either of them could blink, moving through the crowded city streets in a bee-line towards the nearest convenience store.

“No, wait. I said I wanted to get you something nicer. I want to go by X-Ranked.”

“What? No, Kakashi! We can’t just walk into a sex shop together.”

“Why not?” Kakashi shrugged. “We’re going to have sex.”

Completely flustered by such aggressive, beautiful, bluntness, Yamato stammered for the defense of his reputation.

“But you’re _The Hokage,_ and I’m your _body guard._ It’s scandalous and improper.”

“See, and this is why I thought you were wanting to wait until marriage.”

Yamato scowled, un-phased by Kakashi’s teasing.

“It’ll be fine. Relax,” the Rokudaime insisted. “No one is ever in there on a weekday in the afternoon anyway. Just the shop-keeper, and they know all The Village secrets.”

Kakashi tugged his guard reluctantly down the road and around the block until they stood in front of the little, black and pink painted shop.

“Come on, it’ll be fine. No one is going to even know we were here.”

Kakashi reached for the door to pull it open for Yamato, finding it pushed open from inside by none other than the pair of exiting patrons, Shikamaru and Temari.

All four of them froze in the doorway, eyes wide and horrified.

“Uh... Y-yo, Shikamaru, Lady Temari...” Kakashi managed, mask unable to hide the deep violet spreading up over his whole face. “In town with Lord Gaara for the Kage Summit, I presume?”

She nodded slowly, her own embarrassment fading as a spark lit up her eyes with a growing smirk. Her hand reached wordlessly out to Shikamaru, and begrudgingly he handed over a wad of cash.

At this, Yamato nearly keeled over on the spot.

“Well, I suppose we’ll be seeing you two tomorrow,” Kakashi said, starting the shuffle to move himself and Yamato through the door, pushing their unexpected company out. “Have a nice evening.”

“You too, Hokage-sama, Captain Yamato,” Temari grinned.

Behind her, and obviously upset in more ways than one, Shikamaru offered tiny bows to both Kakashi and Yamato.

“Hokage-sama. Captain Yamato.”

As the pair’s outlines grew smaller and smaller down the city street, Kakashi and Yamato simply stared after them in mortified silence, until Kakashi clapped a hand onto his guard’s shoulder and turned to enter the shop with the shake of his head.

“Well, that was unexpectedly horrible.”

It took him a brief moment more, but Yamato managed to follow Kakashi inside, mumbling under his breath furiously.

“‘No one would be there’ he said. ‘No one would even know we were there...’”

“I’m sorry, okay,” Kakashi whispered. “The odds of us arriving at the exact time they were leaving were minuscule at best.”

“And yet, it happened...”

“Look, do you want fancy lube? Cause I want to get you fancy lube so I can finally fuck you senseless.”

Yamato looked to his shoes.

“I want fancy lube...”

“Okay, well, no one is here now, so come over here and help me find something you might like.”

He met Kakashi in the corner, where the Kage stood, sifting his eyes over the wall of colorful bottles on display. Each brand proclaimed it to be the best, to provide the most intimate experience, and the most incredible performance, but, a few moments discussing preferences had the pair narrowed their choices down to a final two options.

“I just don’t know…” Yamato murmured for the third time, flipping a sample bottle over to look at the back again.

“They’re practically the same,” Kakashi groaned, losing his patience and the ability to redirect his mind into the cold shower that was Danzo’s memory. “If I get you both, can we go?”

“But then which one will we use in the moment? If we don’t decide now, we’ll have to decide then.”

“Teeenzoo… You’re killing me!”

Yamato let out a loud, singular laugh.

“Oh, it’s difficult to wait, is it? _You’re_ suffering?”

The crease in Kakashi’s brow smoothed, and he forced the tension in his shoulders to relax as he closed in over Yamato, causing the brunette to lean back into the display counter, and swiping the sample from his hands.

“Mah, Tenzo, you make it seem like I wasn’t suffering in my waiting either,” Kakashi whispered low, a husky croon though Yamato’s heating ears.

Kakashi popped open the sample’s cap, pulling one of his gloves off deliberately slow with the pinch of his teeth. He then drizzled the lubricant onto his hand, using his thumb to rub the clear gel up the length of his index and pointer fingers.

“I agonized too, you know…”

He smoothed the touch of his slicked fingers up his guard’s jaw.

“Too many times my I worked an unsatisfactory hand in tandem with yours from my own room...”

His fingers slid back down over Yamato’s cheek to the open corner of his lips.

“I’d imagine your hands, your mouth, being buried so deep inside you that it was pushing that beautiful, whimper-y whisper out of you from the inside... I know my imagination doesn’t hold a candle to you in reality. I need the real thing...”

Yamato could not help the tiny squeak that whined out of his throat when the wet of Kakashi’s fingers stilled.

“You like the feel of this one alright?”

“Y-yes, Hokage-sama…”

Kakashi’s breath hitched through an involuntary growl, for the first time ever, appreciating his title through someone’s lips.

His fingers pulled over Yamato’s quivering bottom lip, their foreheads meeting without command.

“Then let’s get a big bottle, and get it home, hm?”

Yamato’s brain completely short-circuited, all thoughts of Shikamaru and Temari long gone. Even more dangerous, was how quickly he was forgetting that they were in a public shop, and that Kakashi was absolutely The Hokage. None of that seemed to matter any more. There was only Kakashi, his wonderful, sexy, stupid, stubborn, spectacular Senpai, pressing their hips together, eyes smoldering into his, fingers tugging his lips to part for the taste of his beloved’s own panted exhale.

And it was _real_. It was really finally happening. Nothing else mattered to either of them.

The slight gap between their mouths began to close, Kakashi carelessly dropping the sample bottle of lube on the floor and reaching his freed grasp up for his mask. Black spandex slid off his nose, and the cruel hand of fate intervened. 

The door to the shop flew open, bell chiming for the entrance of an orange-clad, blonde-haired, knucklehead ninja.

Both Yamato and Kakashi fumbled for cover between racks of lingerie as though they’d never practiced any kind of stealth in their lives.

 _“Naruto!?”_ Yamato mouthed furiously. _“Really?!”_

 _“How as I supposed to know everyone in Konoha had plans to fuck today?!”_ Kakashi mouthed back, just as exasperated. _“Wait, and then we’ll sneak out when he’s distracted.”_

Yamato nodded, not really wanting to watch as his former student made his way over to the BDSM section of the store.

 _“I won’t be able to un-remember this…”_ He mouthed to Kakashi, who simply answered with a finger over his lips.

Glancing back onto Naruto, who appeared to be deeply enveloped in choosing between bondage tape or handcuffs, Kakashi pointed to the door, and then held up three fingers to count down their break for it. 

He mouthed silently as he counted, _“Three, two, one. Go!”_

They rushed upward, quiet and quick as ever, until Kakashi’s foot caught on a bit of lube that had spilled when he’d dropped the bottle before. He careened helplessly into Yamato, causing the pair of them to crash into and completely crush an entire table display.

Naruto snapped his attention to the sound of breaking wood and tumbling merchandise, his body instinctively posing for action. He would have much rather the situation demanded combat, that some kind of heinous villain had snuck into The Village and was trying to accomplish some terrible thing that needed immediate action. But instead, the blonde looked over to see his former teachers entangled on the floor, surrounded by a myriad of vibrators, some of which were now buzzing across the floor as if to try and escape the immeasurable embarrassment themselves.

None of them could conjure anything to say.

From the back, the shuffling of the store’s attendant could be heard.

“I-uh,” Naruto started. “Well, what do you know? This isn’t Ichiraku!”

He forced a laugh, clearly waving bondage tape through the air as he poorly played his situation off.

“Silly me. Must’ve taken a wrong turn somewhere, datte-bayo. I’ll, uh, I’ll just be going then.”

Popping away in a cloud of white smoke, Naruto left Yamato and Kakashi to finally make eye-contact there in a tangled mess on the floor, just as the store’s shop keeper burst in to see all the commotion.

“Hey! What happened?”

Kakashi rolled off of Yamato and pulled to his feet with a groan.

“Are you okay? I’m so sorry.”

He helped Yamato to standing, the shop keeper finally reaching them, eyes wild and irate.

“You should go home. Take a shower and wind down from all this... excitement. I’ll take care of everything here.”

Yamato nodded gratefully, and Kakashi squeezed his shoulder, ushering him on.

“Um, excuse me, assholes?” The shop keeper demanded, steam practically coming out of her ears. “What the hell were you two doing?! What happened?”

“My sincere apologies,” Kakashi appealed, turning to address her, his smooth charms taking over. “Yarima, this was my fault entirely. I accidentally dropped one of your sample lubricant bottles and-"

“Oh, Kakashi! I didn’t realize that was you!” The shopkeeper, Yarima, exclaimed, her tune flipping on the dime into an overly loud and sugary-sweet ooze. “Long time since I’ve seen your handsome, hidden face! How you been, you old bastard? Finally come back around and bring me home with your latest bag of goodies?”

Yamato turned sharply on his heel from in the doorway, whipping back around to interject.

“Excuse me, ma’am, Kakashi-Sama is your Hokage, and it would do you well to address him as such.”

“Oh, yes, please do forgive me,” she said with far too much sarcastic fanfare, dramatically bowing her head with a grand twirl of her hand. “I beg your forgiveness, great Hokage-sama, from my knees, if you wish it.”

She gave a wink that sent a chill down Kakashi’s spine, and Yamato’s blood began to boil through his veins.

“That’s enough!”

“Tenzo,” Kakashi stilled, desperate for this new, disgusting tension to release its tightening, sticky hold over his chest. “Thank you, but, let’s just help get things cleaned up, make our purchase and be on our way, hm?”

He might have protested further, had a particularly enormous, pink vibrating wand not have skittered its way over to buzz against his foot.

“Oh, don’t worry about the mess. I’ve got a shift change coming in about ten - new guy - it’ll be good experience for him,” the woman shrugged, bending over to at least scoop up the rogue merchandise and toss it in a shopping basket behind the cash counter. On her way back, she brought a wet floor sign.

“You say you had something you wanted to purchase, Kakashi? Can I help you find anything?”

“Uh, no. We’ve found what we needed actually. Just the lubricant I managed to spill everywhere.”

“Cool.”

She snatched up the sample bottle from the floor, gesturing to the register.

“Here, I’ll ring this one up while you snag another bottle.”

When she felt she had Kakashi’s attention alone at the register, Yamato back over at the wall of lubricants trying to sort out his thoughts and remember what they had even ended up picking, the shopkeeper leaned in as close as she could without falling over the counter.

“They really make you take a stuck up guard with you everywhere? What a buzz-kill,” She whispered with disgust. “Think you could ditch him when my shift ends? We could both get off then in ten, if you’d like…”

  
“That’s quite alright. I do have a guard detail with me most of the time, but, I actually brought Captain Yamato here with me so we could shop together. My having him here is completely personal.”

She worked too hard to stifle a forced, mocking, chuckle.

 _“Really?_ Mr. tight-ass? He blackmailing you after catching you doing something naughty in your office, or something?”

“Yarima, enough! _”_ Kakashi commanded, about ready to storm out, never mind lube or the change he was waiting for.

“Oh come on! You’ve come in here since you were a delinquent teenager - I know the weird shit you’re in to. You’re honestly telling me that you think that guy is going to satisfy you?”

“Listen, you may work at a sex shop, and you may have seen me here since I was a delinquent teenager, but now I’m here as your delinquent Hokage, and you don’t have any grounds to discuss my motives for having sex with anyone, not then or now. And, of all the ‘weird shit’ I’ve been in to, I’m still not in to you.”

The insult on her face was unmistakable, lighting her up with defensive rage. She snatched Kakashi’s change from the register, sourly sassing under her breath.

“Fine. You go and have your disappointing fun then, I guess. I have no doubt you'll be spending most of your night pulling the rod out of his ass before you even get the chance to-"

Kakashi opened his mouth to cut her off and shut her up, but Yamato, having not missed the challenging whispers against his pride, answered instead by wordlessly dropping a cock ring up onto the counter.

He smirked as Yarima froze, confidently striding away after towards a display table they hadn't destroyed.

“He’s not serious, is he?”

Yamato snatched up a vibrator, a deluxe bondage set, and a tube of throat-ease, silently dropping them off at the register and moving for the back wall. This time, he returned with a set of butt plugs ranging from large, to comedically huge, and Kakashi was positive that Sasuke had caught him in a genjutsu at the end of their meeting, All of this _had_ to be some kind of elaborate prank on his part. Some kind of payback for all those times he’d foiled the kids schemes to try and see under his mask. Yes, that had to be it.

He ran a disturbance through his chakra to check.

But, the shop around him remained, broken display near the entrance, a pile of kinky merchandise on the counter in front of him, Yarima looking as though she might actually quit on the spot, Yamato staring, smug and expectant, and somewhere on the floor, a roll of bondage tape that Naruto had left behind during his earlier escape.

“You want me to throw in the manuals for all these?” Yarima finally asked with a dry, completely over-it sarcasm.

“We’re good, thanks. If I have any questions, I am certain my Hokage-Sama will take extensive care in my thorough education.”

Yamato slipped a neatly folded mass of bills over the counter, leaning in as Yarima begrudgingly filled a bag full of their new, surprising treasures.

“And, for the record, he’s more than welcome to spend as many hours of the night as he wants working his rod in my tight ass.”

She shot the full force of her death glare up onto the pair of shinobi across her, and Kakashi’s mouth fell open behind his mask with the most laughter-strained smile.

“You know, it’s not really very professional, your involvement…”

Her gaze tightened as she shoved their purchase forward.

“The Hokage and his body guard...”

“Feel free to take it up with my advisor, Nara Shikamaru,” Kakashi answered flippantly, taking their bag and placing a hand against the low of Yamato’s back “I believe you have his information in with your last register transaction.”

Neither of them looked back as they left the shop, but, they also didn’t speak the entirety of the way home. Without the need to defend each other from the absolute worst employee of the decade, both Yamato and Kakashi were free to relive every heinous social atrocity that had been committed in the last half hour. At the same time, realize that going home meant actually, finally having sex with each other after all this time. Instead of offering the thrill and desperate urgency that it had back in the restaurant, the reality was bringing a suffocating anxiety, and each step closer drug heavier and heavier under the weight of the assumed expectations of their partner.

They hesitated at the door, both waiting for the other to pull out their keys, and then both trying to unlock the door at the same time after.

Once inside, Kakashi set their bag on the kitchen table and stared in blankly.

“I, uh, I thought I might go take a shower first, if that’s okay,” Yamato suggested softly.

Kakashi nodded.

“I was thinking I might shower too. Maybe we could shower together? Could be a good way to lead in?”

“Well, I kind of wanted to do a little maintenance,” Yamato admitted, rubbing hard on the back of his neck, and looking off to the kitchen. “But, hey, maybe you go first and I can get dinner prepped in the oven for tonight. It needs to cook a while before the kids come, or we’ll be eating at midnight.”

Kakashi nodded again, both of them unmoving, despite their new plan of action.

“Hey listen,” the Rokudaime started softly, catching the elusive, darting gaze of his beloved. “If you’d rather wait a little-"

 _“No!_ I mean, I want to do this. I have waited so long, Kakashi…”

He took a step inward, reaching a hand out to brush at Kakashi’s wrist.

“Let’s do our shower trade. I’m sure things will feel much better with all the awkwardness from X-Ranked washed off.”

This brought small smiles between both of them, a brief recess from wild, raging nerves.

Kakashi dropped his mask, pressing a chaste kiss against Yamato’s cheek, and disappearing to the back for a quick shower. When he remerged, the smell of Yamato's masterful cooking was starting to fill their small house, and Kakashi looked for a way to busy himself until Yamato finished his own shower time. This task quickly proved to be impossible.

Should he dress or stay undressed? Keep his towel on or have no towel at all? Should he try and set a mood? Candles? Champagne? Rose petals? Did they even have any of those things in the house?

He dug through cabinets and closets, grateful for how painstakingly organized Yamato insisted things were. Still, the return it brought wasn’t too rewarding, and the Rokudaime found himself frowning over a pack of birthday candles, a few bottles of cheap beer, and and a handful of leaves that had fallen off of one of their many house plants. He sighed, shaking his head, throwing back beers like shots, and putting the rest of the assorted garbage away.

He turned then to the bag of wild items Yamato had plucked up for them from X-Ranked, supposing he might as well paw through what his soon-to-be lover was interested in trying.

It was an odd thing, for Kakashi, to look through a bag of sex toys and feel only the rising of his nerves. None of these things looked like he imagined making love to Yamato, at least not the first handful of times. His Yamato, he imagined, would likely have been open to these sorts of things down the road, but likely only out of a desire to please his partner. To think that he might want to dive in head-first stung a bit the Rokudaime’s heart, who then began to feel self-conscious that his question had been marriage, when Yamato’s had been sex. It all seemed so backward, and it did nothing to help Kakashi’s anxious waiting.

Among the purchases, however, he did manage to find something he was willing to try out for their first time. He put the rest of the toys away, brought over their bottle of lube, and situated himself in bed.

“Kakashi?” Yamato asked, finally having come out of the shower, wrapped in a robe and a pair of black briefs. “Are you in your bed in the dark?”

“It’s supposed to be dim lighting,” Kakashi answered. “Do you not like it? We can turn the lights on.”

“I… I would like to see you, at least a little bit, if that’s okay…”

“Oh, I want you to see me too. I have a surprise for you. Turn the lights back up.”

Doing as he was told, Yamato instantly wished he hadn’t, as there was absolutely no disguising his instant, clear-as-day reaction.

“Holy shit, Kakashi!” He laughed, fighting for air. _“What are you wearing?!”_

Laid out on their bed, belly to the sheets and legs flicked up behind him in a delicate cross of his ankles, was The Rokudaime, the ever-burning flame of Yamato’s desire, wearing nothing but a tiny pair of pink lace panties, balls spilling out the side and gargantuan silk bow over his ass marked with the phrase "Spank Me Harder, Daddy" in silver glitter cursive.

“Why are you laughing?! What the fuck, Tenzo!”

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry! Really, you are the most beautiful man on the planet,” Yamato insisted through unrelenting laughter. “But, _why_ did you think that I would want you to _ever_ wear that for me?”

_“You are the one that bought it!”_

“I did _not_ buy that thing! _No one_ should ever buy that!”

Yamato wiped his eyes and steadied the last of his hysteria through a couple sighs.

“Yarima must’ve threw it in our bag as some kind of a weird prank or something…”

“Fuck, Tenzo, what if they’re _hers?!”_

Immediately disturbed, both men squealed in disgust and Kakashi scrambled to be free of the panties, throwing them across the room as if they might catch fire.

He paused then, realizing he was very plainly, casually naked in front of Yamato. They’d of course seen each other naked before. Being in ANBU as long as they had, and working together on and off through the rest of their adulthood meant all kinds of occurrences treating wounds under clothes, changing in the same tent or locker room, and the occasional trip to a hot spring. But, this was different. This was about-to-have-sex naked in front of Yamato. This was suddenly-aware-of-how-flaccid-and-flustered-he-was naked in front of Yamato. This was having-just-squeamishly-thrown-off-a-pair-of-hot-pink-panties-and-still-hoping-to-come-off-as-some-kind-of-seductive naked in front of Tenzo.

“I, uh, I’m sorry… I was just trying-"

“No! No, it’s okay. It was very… sweet… I’m sorry I laughed…”

A silence drug out between them, Kakashi chewing on his lip and Yamato shifting on his feet.

“Well, you wanna come here, I guess?” Kakashi tested after a moment.

Swallowing hard with his own mounting nerves, Yamato forced his feet to move to the side of the bed where Kakashi sat up on his knees and managed to meet their eyes.

“Hey...” he whispered, tentative hands reaching up to tug lightly on the waistband of Yamato’s robe.

Yamato smiled.

“Hi there...”

Kakashi, not really knowing anything else to say, or how to explain how completely he’d liked to redo the last five minutes, tried instead to divert their attention into the beginnings of affection, and pressed his lips slowly and softly into the exposed skin of Yamato’s stomach.

The brunette’s eyes fluttered, breath leaving him and body going rigid.

They both struggled to relax into it, feeling more like they were trying to adjust to the cold water of a stream to bathe, and less like easing in to the soak of a hot bath. This infuriated each of them.

Desperately, they tried to file through the endless steamy mental images that had clouded their coherent thought for years, or relive any of the countless, tender, tension-rich moments they held dear through their memories. Only thoughts of Naruto’s stunned expression, Shikamaru begrudgingly paying off what was clearly a lost bet to Temari, spilled lube, broken displays, rogue vibrators, and wildly-overbearing, asshole shopkeepers flashed behind closed eyes. It sucked the steam from Kakashi kissing his way up Yamato’s torso to his mouth, and the urgency away from the rate at which they climbed in to bed to lay together.

Yamato, unwilling to let the opportunity fizzle out, wrapped a strong arm around Kakashi’s waist, yanking him into his body as close as possible. He took Kakashi’s bottom lip between his teeth, pulling a thrilled gasp from the Kage. For a brief flash, Kakashi’s mind was able to find distraction from its replay of absurdly awkward circumstance enough to see only a white heat behind his squeezed eyelids. He groaned into the parting of their mouths and the exploration of Yamato’s tongue over his.

Beyond the excitement starting to overtake his body with its beautiful burn, something else bubbled up inside Kakashi’s gut. Butterflies? 

No. He pulled back from Yamato’s passionate kisses with just enough time to throw a hand over his mouth to cover the enormous belch that escaped.

Maybe chugging half a six-pack in his nerves hadn’t been the best idea after all.

Kakashi turned positively pink, Yamato’s eyes growing wide with the surprise. And then, the both of them fell out in full, sweet laughter.

“It’s just not even fair at this point…” Kakashi moaned melodramatically. 

They carried on in their complete hilarity that had been the best efforts of their afternoon, letting themselves release every last bit of negative tension that had built up as a wall between them.

“Oh, I’m so sorry, ‘Kashi… This has been such a disaster…” Yamato admitted.

Their laughter calmed into smaller, snuggled-together snickers as Yamato pressed a lingering kiss into Kakashi’s forehead.

“I want you, and have wanted you more than anything for so long, but, do you think maybe we could let the universe and whatever sick joke it has been playing on us today just win for now. Could we wait maybe a little longer?”

“I think that might be a good idea… Gods, I’m so sorry, Tenzo. I wanted to badly to make this perfect for you, and I just made it worse and worse at every turn…”

“You know,” Yamato grinned, catching Kakashi’s sheepish smile. “I kind of am starting to love it. You’ve been this sex-god to me for so long. More when we were younger, but, even with all your dorkish-ness, and getting to know your sometimes apathetic tendencies regarding regulation and decorum, you’ve just kept me so starstruck. I felt so out of you league. You just oozed sex and strength to me.”

He paused, Kakashi’s blush spreading again for reasons all new, and far more welcome.

“But, I have to say, between slipping to crush us both into the display at a sex shop, to trying to seduce me with that pink, lace disaster-"

“A pink, lace disaster that I thought you bought for me to wear!”

“Relax, Senpai,” Yamato chuckled sympathetically. “I’ve had my fair share of embarrassment today, too. Don’t forget, I’m the one that started all this by telling you about how I explicitly fantasize about you at a constant. I just was trying to say, I think there’s a part of me that’s starting to appreciate all the insane setbacks today, because I think they’ve taken the pressure off for me. Now, I feel as though, when the timing is right, I won’t feel so much fear, or subconscious self-deprecation. I think I’ll feel less like I’ve been graced by your pleasure as an underserving pion, or something of the like, but that I’ll be able to truly make love to you.”

“Mah,” Kakashi sighed, shaking his head. “I finally get to have you, and my spell is broken right before? What if I was wanting you to worship me as a sex-god?”

Yamato rolled his eyes, teasing flatly after, “Then you shouldn’t have taken us to the sex shop of a thousand embarrassing encounters.”

“I hadn’t been there in years - since before the war, I think… Stupid Yarima has been unrelenting for ages, and I switched over to connivence store stuff because of it. I’d hoped that after so many years that she would have cooled down, or at least would have backed off when she saw I had brought my partner in the shop with me!”

“I told you, you’re magnetizing,” Yamato said with a shrug, tugging Kakashi’s waist closer into his.

A smirk overtook Kakashi’s perfect lips, and he raised his eyebrow to smoothly ask back, “Because I’m a sex-god?”

“I never should have told you that...”

Yamato’s eyes rolled even harder than before, unable to help the slight smile that broke through his feigned annoyance.

“Oh, _believe_ me,” Kakashi assured with a slight growl, drawing in close. “I would have had it spewing out of your mouth on repeat soon enough...”

“Not if other stuff keeps spewing out of your mouth.”

They both chuckled softly at this, the last of the day’s absurdity and tension fully melted away.

Kakashi nuzzled his forehead into his guard’s, exhaling contentedly as Yamato’s eyes slipped shut. Instinctively, they curled in tighter, and Yamato’s arms re-situated Kakashi to tuck against his heartbeat, burying his nose into messy, still-damp silver.

“You know, I know this isn’t what we’d initially had in mind, but it is really, really nice.”

Kakashi’s eyes closed as he nodded in agreement against Tenzo’s chest, soft hum floating out of him. It _was_ nice. More than nice. It was incredible. To be held so tenderly, so intimately by this man he’d forbade himself from loving for so long. To live with him, to have let him in, and to now be bare of every fear, every denial - it was far more than daydreams and wildest of fantasies. 

“I’m sorry it took me so long to be forward with my feelings, and that when I did, they blurted out by asking you about having sex,” Yamato whispered. “Of course I want you, but, if it turns out that we’re always this awkward when we try and it never ends up happening, I’m more than happy to simply be at your side like this, and like we have been.” 

Kakashi looked up to meet warm, almond eyes.

“Giving it a name, making it real... Kakashi, you’ve are everything to me, and I have loved you since the beginning.”

Kakashi craned his neck to meet their mouths, a slow expressive caress of Yamato’s lips between his, one that dizzied their heads and pooled heat in their bellies.

They parted, savoring the soft stillness that blossomed there after.

“I want to show you something,” Kakashi breathed, decisive sparkle through his eyes.

He sat up, crawling over Yamato to go and dig through a dresser drawer. When he returned, small wooden box wrapped in his grasp, kneeling at the bedside. Yamato turned, breath thinning and heart racing.

“Kakashi...”

The Rokudaime offered the box forward with a proud smile.

“You don’t have to open it,” he said. “You don’t even have to say anything. I simply wanted you to know I wasn’t just talking, or day dreaming. I meant it - wanting and planning to marry you. I am so in love with you darling Tenzo...”

Yamato, tiny, silent tears spilling out the sides of his eyes, offered his hand forward, fingers open and asking for the donning of his new promise.

Kakashi cocked his head, mouth falling open with a thrilled and understanding hitch of breath.

Neither one of them said anything, nor was there any need.

Yamato simply shook his head “yes,” and Kakashi removed the simple, gold ring from its box, single diamond embedded within, and slid it onto his beloved’s finger.

They moved into a sweet, sloppy swell of kisses, unbelieving laughter breaking through wide smiles, and tender hands moving up to capture each other’s faces.

Kakashi pressed in closer, mouth opening into his fiancé's, effortless, easy and expressive. In response, Yamato leaned downward and seized the Kakashi’s waist with both arms, coiling tight and moving his kisses into the crook of the Kage’s neck. Kakashi groaned at the hungry suck of Yamato’s mouth, letting his head fall back in complete surrender. Taking his time, Yamato left his clear mark, at the same time running his huge, gentle touch over well-worked muscle and scared skin, cherishing every inch.

This would have been it, Kakashi thought there in Yamato’s embrace. This would have been his dream in the Tsukiyomi. This was his perfect bliss.

Unable to stay still any longer, he leaned forward into Yamato’s grasp, crawling up in bed over his beloved, scooting them back and laying them down.

He pet a hand, slow and loving down Yamato’s cheek to cup his jaw as their kiss broke, just briefly for the catching of elated breaths. 

“I never would have thought… that I could… that this would…” he admitted softly to himself, shaking his head slightly and charging in for kisses all the deeper. A leg swung over to straddle Yamato’s waist, and the pair of them groaned loud at the gorgeous pressure it ground between them.

Yamato’s kisses continued to buzz of his growing pleasure as Kakashi’s hips rocked steadily and messily into his. Their lips eventually fell off of one another in wet huffs and needy grunts as Kakashi tugged frantically at the knot of Yamato’s robe, the brunette fighting to shimmy free of the fabric and deeply regretting the thin of his chaffing underwear between them.

Skin to skin, hearts pounding into one another, Yamato reached strong hands down and squeezed hard into the cheeks of Kakashi’s ass, pulling them slightly open and into the slow, deliberate buck of his own hips. Kakashi’s body shuddered with a throaty gasp, an involuntary sputtering of sound he didn’t know he was capable of and found himself completely helpless to.

Yamato’s heart nearly stopped at the sound, and he tumbled the pair of them over to lay over his long-time love and soak in the perfect sight of his cut body, and finally, the sight of his very full, immaculate erection, standing tall, and all for him.

A thick haze enveloped the brunette’s vision, stifling his breath and stinging at his eyes with its heat. He reached a hand forward, Kakashi closing his eyes and biting unto his lip with the ache of his anticipation, when the flash of a new sensation tugged at Yamato’s intoxicated senses. Eyes squinting through what he had believed to be their dream-like fog, he paused to take a deep whiff of the scent he thought his nostrils caught.

His eyes popped wide. It was unmistakable then. This was no sensual haze that enveloped them - it was actual smoke.

“Kakashi!!”

He was stumbling out of the bedroom, robe flopping loose around his waist, in a desperate rush for the kitchen.

Completely disoriented, the Rokudaime leapt, naked and frantic, after Yamato into the kitchen, immediately coughing on the thick gray that invaded his lungs.

Yamato ripped open the oven door, shoving a mitt over his hand and yanking out his tray of completely scorched and smoking vegetables. They hadn’t yet caught fire, but flirted so close to the edge, thought they might any moment. He tossed the tray onto their stovetop, Kakashi coming in over his shoulder and dumping the entirety of their flour jar over the blackened, smoking mess in an explosion of white through billowing gray. Choking loudly and eyes watering, both men waved furiously to clear the air, and Yamato reached a quick hand over to snap the stove gas off.

 _“What the hell?”_ Kakashi exclaimed.

 _“I’m_ _sorry!_ I was going to take the vegetables out when I got out of the shower and leave the rest in on a lower heat. _Shit…_ I’m so sorry!”

“It’s alright,” Kakashi assured, moving to open a window. “Are you okay?”

Yamato nodded sheepishly.

“Yeah, but…”

“Don’t worry about it… No real harm done…”

Wiping his burning eyes, Yamato looked from the disaster of their stovetop, to Kakashi’s quickly softening cock, to the time on their ticking wall-clock.

The kids were going to be arriving in a little less than an hour.

He sighed, completely defeated then.

“Maybe we _should_ just wait until marriage…”

Kakashi cracked an amused, empathetic grin at this, crossing back through the last of the smoke to take Yamato’s hand. He gave it a light squeeze.

“That could be the end of the week, if we’d like.”

They both smiled then.

“I’d offer to clean everything up,” Kakashi continued, after a beat. “But I feel like you’d just end up cleaning it all again after.”

“You know me too well.”

“Well, I am your fiancé.”

“You are... you are...”

Yamato turned away from their disaster of the kitchen, leaning tentatively in to press a kiss into Kakashi’s cheek, still unable to fully believe how free he was to do so as he pleased. He lingered there, taking up Kakashi’s face with his unoccupied hand and moving another kiss into his lips.

Kakashi hummed pleasantly, nuzzling into his partner’s ear, threading their fingers and swaying them in together.

“I’m going to go get some take out. And a scented candle to cover the burned smell. And some alcohol."

He pulled back to catch Yamato’s eyes once more.

“You sure you don’t want my help?”

“No, thank you. Go get dressed. I’ve got things here. The kids will be here soon.”

Things came together in the last few minutes before their old students arrived, Kakashi getting the table set with more than enough take-out for their undoubtedly hungry bunch, and Yamato managing to bring the kitchen back to its sparkling glory.

A knock at their door came not a minute after they were ready, and, without waiting for permission, their gaggle of former students came piling inside.

It was the first time they’d all been together since things had settled after the war. Sasuke had been out on his international missive. Sai had become one with the shadows as the head of The ANBU Black Ops. Sakura practically lived at the hospital, having taken it over and been given the freedom to completely overhaul the whole system, along with a charge tostart the Leaf’s first-ever mental health treatment center. And Naruto had been worked to the bone between his efforts to further master his connection and fighting style with Kurama, teaching down at the academy a few times a week, his own mission work, and his studies to become the next Hokage.

Kakashi and Yamato saw the most of them, calling each of them in for mission reports, updates, and meeting them for quick meals when their schedules aligned. But, to have them all again in the same room for the dedicated purpose of sharing each other’s company, it had been what felt like a lifetime. And yet, all the time that had gone by, all that they had somehow survived together, and it was as though they were all actually teenagers again, a group of misfits with their talented and ridiculous Sensei and Captain, arguing, laughing, not knowing how to behave in any kind of a socially acceptable way, and loving every second of it.

Once they’d all settled in, Kakashi cleared his throat to grab everyone’s attention.

“We’re so happy you could all make it. We know the demands for each of you in your daily lives are high, and that time is in short supply more often than not. The sacrifice is greatly appreciated, and it is our hope that, as we all continue our efforts to preserve the peace we’ve fought so hard for, that these times of leisure between us will only become more frequent.”

“Damn, who gave you _your_ Hokage lessons Kakashi-Sensei?” Naruto shouted. “I’ve never heard you make a speech like that.”

Kakashi grinned beneath his mask, outwardly shrugging his shoulders as Yamato pinched the bridge of his nose and Sakura slammed a punch into the blonde’s shoulder.

“You’re so rude!” the kunoichi scolded. She sighed loudly, turning back to her hosts with a cheery smile. “We’re happy to be here.”

“Yah, we were a little nervous that you might have a sign on the door or something to reschedule after Naruto said he saw you at the sex shop this afternoon.”

All eyes turned to Sai who sat at the dinner table, rather amused with his teasing, and completely oblivious to the horror it struck over the room.

 _“Really?!”_ Kakashi roared, his shock quickly replaced with outrage toward Naruto. _“You told them?!?”_

Naruto was up on his feet then, face pink and arms flying as he defended loudly, _“Of course,_ I told them! You were shopping in a _sex shop!”_

_“So were you!”_

“Yah, but that’s different, d’attebayo! You’re like our dads! And you’re both so old!”

A second wave of shock crashed over Kakashi and Yamato who stood dumbfounded and red-faced.

“What Naruto means to say,” Sakura interjected, standing and slamming Naruto back into his chair with a shove to his shoulder. “Is that he was just surprised. He didn’t know you two were together.”

“That’s okay,” Kakashi yielded with a sigh, shaking his head again. “Tenzo didn’t know we were together until this afternoon either.”

Yamato whipped his anger over to the man beside him, at a loss to be back at the mercy of unyielding embarrassment.

_“Kakashi!”_

Each of the kids, minus Sasuke who remained his silent, un-phased self, gave a short snort of laughter, assuming that their old Sensei had been making a joke to ease the tension. But, when Yamato’s frustration remained unfading, and they realized that Kakashi hadn’t been making a joke at all, madness erupted.

“Wait - _what?”_

“You’re serious?”

“You two _live_ together!”

“Were you just sleeping together without talking about what it meant?”

_“Sai!”_

“What?! You and I have been talking about their sexual tension since Captain Yamato and I joined the team, and we also both noticed how things changed after the war.”

“Okay, everyone calm down,” Kakashi cut in, raising his hands to still his former students. “We haven’t been sleeping together. We haven’t slept together at all actually.”

“Kakashi, please-"

“It’s okay,” the Rokudaime assured his beloved, brushing their fingers with a soft, crooked smile and a shrug. “We’re their... old dads, apparently...”

He turned back to the wide, waiting eyes of the kids, resigning himself to the first of what was sure to be endless prying.

“Listen, all of this has been a long time coming for both of us, and has just now come into some clarity.”

“We’re engaged,” Yamato said suddenly, smiling in surrender to the situation.

Naruto was on his feet and screaming again, Sakura joining him immediately after.

“Holy shit! To be _married?!”_

“What the actual fuck, really?!”

“Hold on! Hold on!” Sai chimed in, taking to his feet as well. “You _still_ haven’t had sex? Why? What were you doing between the sex shop and our arrival?”

“Our best attempts at burning the house down,” Kakashi answered flatly.

Sai’s vision narrowed through his skepticism.

“And you don’t mean that as a euphemism?”

“We’re waiting until we get married,” Yamato blurted, shocking the room into another still silence. “As all of you should, too.”

Every one of the kids’ eyes fell to the floor, a thousand unspoken returns building with all kinds of obvious implications, until Sasuke finally decided to grace the others with sarcastic cheek.

“Yah, _okay...”_

“Abstinence is not something to scoff at, Sasuke,” Yamato lectured. “It’s a personal choice, but-"

“I’m not scoffing at abstinence. I was scoffing at the idea that you two think you’re going to practice it. It’s been what - over twenty years?”

Sasuke raised an expectant hand, the rest of the room staying quiet as Yamato swallowed and Kakashi’s hands found themselves shoved deep into his pockets.

“Yah, I’ll personally rip my Rinnegan out and give it to you, if you last more than two days.”

“Excuse me, Sasuke,” Kakashi defended, his voice breaking the tiniest bit and ruining any air of authority he had been trying to assert. “But I think you’re underestimating the pair of us.”

“Sure, I’m underestimating the man that reads porn in public at a constant, and the man that has been pining over him since childhood - that can’t even make it through official Kage meetings without losing himself in his daydreams or getting-”

“Okay!” Sakura yelped, desperate not to hear the end of that sentence, and to sponge out the mental images it had already been spinning through her mind. “Why don’t we all just settle down!”

She cleared her throat, and hoped that the flush spreading across her chest remained unnoticed by the company around her. It did not.

“Never-mind your sex lives, which is none of our business anyway. We are all very happy for you two, and your engagement. Captain Yamato, can I see the ring?”

Yamato extended his hand to model, the four pairs of eyes peering in to observe.

“It’s really lovely,” Sakura smiled with an exhale.

She managed to look up into his eyes then.

“Very handsome and fitting.”

“Thank you, Sakura. I like it very much.”

“It was my father’s,” Kakashi revealed quietly after.

“What?” Yamato gaped, attention turning inward. “You didn’t tell me that before...”

“I added the gemstone, but, it was my father’s wedding ring. One of the few things I kept of his. He never took it off, no matter how long it’d been after my mother passed. I never dreamed I’d be able to present it to anyone else.”

“Kakashi...”

Yamato blinked against the tiny, overwhelmed tears that welled in his eyes. Hardly ever did Kakashi mention his father, and when he did, it was never without the help of alcohol, or without a bittersweet sting through his voice. But, there he stood, speaking so candidly and pleasantly, and in front of the kids, too, about his late-father, and the priceless heirloom that he’d found fit to present to his precious Tenzo.

Yamato could hardly stand it, and found in his own boldness, the fervor to kiss his lips into Kakashi’s masked mouth.

“Are we going to have to get used to watching you two interact so shamelessly now?” Sai asked when they parted, eyes still locked in a lovey daze.

“Yes, yes you are,” Kakashi confirmed with a pleased hum.

“Well, I like it.”

“Me too.”

He turned back to face the kids.

No, he thought looking out at the group of them, Yamato’s arm wrapping around his waist, _this_ would have been his dream in the Tsukiyomi.

He slapped a hand over his fiancé’s ass.

“Let’s eat, hm?”

“I’d like to redact my previous speculation,” Sasuke exacted, sharp judgement falling back onto the Kakashi and Yamato. “It’s not even going to be twenty-four hours...”

The evening passed effortlessly from there on out. They ate too much, shared drinks, actually talked about a few of their old misadventures and hopes for the future, and became entirely too competitive playing cards. At some point, sake heating his cheeks, Yamato became slightly choked up to be having such a warm, wonderful family experience. He took the rest of the kids, and his fiancé down with him into the welcome and overwhelming sentiment, and the weight of what it meant to each of them personally, to have found such a peace and home in their little misfit family.

It was then, that Kakashi suggested they meet for a morning training session, all of them together. They’d never all trained as a complete team, and he thought the three successors to the title of Legendary Sanin would be excellent forces of nature to challenge the current Hokage, his guard, and the head of the ANBU.

They agreed on a time to meet before the events of the Kage Summit. This lead to the inevitable teasing of their former Sensei about his timeliness, and Yamato promising to get the pair of them there on time.

The sun sank behind the Kage monument, and with hesitation from each of them, the kids made their way out, Naruto first, Sakura and Sasuke taking the cue after, and Sai remaining behind a half hour after to help Yamato clean dishes and have a last round of drinks. Yamato pulled him in for a hug on the way out, sighing happily as the door closed and he and Kakashi were alone once more.

The Rokudaime’s arms wrapped around Yamato’s waist from behind, tucking his face into his fiancé’s neck and humming low.

“We should probably turn in, so we’re at least somewhat awake for meeting the kids,” he murmured after a moment.

“Mm... yes, we should...”

Neither of them moved from the door, instead Kakashi lifted his head, ghosting his lips over Yamato’s ear.

“Ridiculous, don’t you think? The kids not thinking we could make it until we’re married...” Yamato grumbled, his breath hitching as chills traveled down his spine. “I mean honestly, the nerve of that little Uchiha punk...”

Kakashi grunted in agreement, kissing softonto Yamato’s temple and turning him to face forward. They subconsciously started pulling toward Yamato’s bedroom.

“Don’t they know that waiting this long has only made us stronger?”

“I’m pretty sure I could watch you masturbate, have you beg me to come take over, and still be able to walk away in self control.”

“Oh gods, yah, could you imagine?”

“I can’t stop imagining it...”

They stopped outside Yamato’s door, Kakashi’s hands lingering at his guard’s waist as he turned to open his door and hover in the opening.

“But, they’re going to have to eat their words. I’m going to get that Rinnegan.”

“Right,” Yamato agreed, the space between them thinning out again. “Kakashi, of the Rinnegan, my Hokage-sama.”

“Ah, yes...”

Kakashi swallowed hard.

Their mouths parted, a breath away.

“Well, I guess, goodnight, my betrothed…”

“Goodnight…”

Yamato started to close his door, neither of them moving any more apart than they absolutely had to to avoid getting hit.

“Kakashi!” Yamato blurted at the last second, reopening the door. “I love you… I keep forgetting I can say it out loud.”

“I love you, too,” Kakashi returned, both stunned and overcome at how effortlessly the words left his lips.

The door started to close again.

“Sleep well.”

“You too.”

It shut. Kakashi made a genuine attempt to move to his own room, though he found himself immediately circling back around after the first step and knocking on Yamato’s door.

“Ten-”

The door was open, Yamato staring wide-eyed and frantic behind it.

“Tenzo...” Kakashi started again, falling into a stumbling mess of desire there-after. “You want to, maybe, would you want to come - I mean, I want to be with you - even if we’re just sleeping.”

“I could come back to your room,” Yamato suggested quickly. “For sleeping. We could sleep together - I mean, we could both sleep in there, in your bed, together.”

They both started nodding too much, being pulled back in as a pair of magnets.

“Yes, I’d like that. And it will be good, because my bed is nice and big -"

“And because the lube is still back there.”

“Yes, can we please run?”

“I think we should run.”

They didn’t run, however. Instead, they crashed together in fervent, open-mouth, desperate kisses, hands pulling and pawing over each other’s bodies, unable to cover enough ground fast enough. Shuffling backwards, they made their way towards Kakashi’s bedroom, articles of clothing left in a scattered trail behind them.

The next morning, they were only ten minutes late to the training field, walking in stride, hair an untamed mess and dopey grins plastered all over their faces.

“Well, well, well, nice of you two to show up!” Naruto shouted, hands on his hips.

“Hey, a few minutes isn’t so bad,” Kakashi pointed out. “Would you rather I be the regular hour late?”

“Sorry everyone,” Yamato apologized, rubbing the back of his neck. “I did the best I could.”

He nudged Kakashi playfully with his shoulder.

“This one wasn’t getting up until he’d taken down a cup and a half of coffee.”

“Have you all warmed up? Should we get started?” Kakashi suggested, trying to move things away from the reasons for their lateness.

The Rokudaime _had_ demanded coffee before pulling himself from bed, but this was of course after he pulled Yamato back between the sheets for a little more sugar and cream.

“We’ve only done a little stretching, our team talking light strategy as well, while Sai was checking over his ninja tools,” Sakura explained. She cracked her knuckles out, eager to put the hurt on her former teacher and captain.

“Very well. How about you continue your strategy session, while we hold our own,” Kakashi suggested. “We’ll get warm while we talk, Sai.”

They all nodded, moving then to their respective groups. Before any discussion could commence, however, Sakura gave a double-take toward Yamato, trained medical eye raising a red flag though her peripheral vision.

“Captain Yamato, are you alright? You’re limping.”

His cheeks heated, words leaving his mind in a stunned panic as the kunoichi crossed over toward him.

“Oh, don’t worry about that Sakura,” Kakashi said as smoothly as he could. “Tenzo’s just stiff in the morning until he stretches out. We’re old, remember?”

“This has been a reoccurring issue for you? Let me take a look.”

Her hands glowed of green medical ninjutsu, and Yamato flinched away.

“No, really!” He protested. “I’m fine. Nothing to worry about.”

“You’re being stupid,” Sakura insisted, snatching Yamato’s arm and yanking him close. “I could help. It’ll take two seconds.”

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you,” Sasuke warned knowingly from the side.

“Honestly,” she sighed, pressing in her ninjutsu to course through Yamato’s body in search of his discomfort. “You’re all being so ridiculous. Captain Yamato comes to a training _limping_ and none of you….even…”

The green of her medical chakra faded away with her words and the light in her eyes. Her eyes closed and she bit back her lips, skin growing pink as her hair.

“Excuse me…” she whispered, walking away rigid and rocked.

Naruto and Sai looked to each other in confusion.

“So,” Sasuke started, voice as unamused as ever. “How long did you make it after we left?”

“Oh, not even five minutes,” Kakashi admitted with the nod of his head, Yamato burying his face in his hands.

Sasuke tsked, casting over his distain with the roll of his eyes.

“Could have had my Rinnegan.”

“I’m quite alright with my choices, thank you.”

The Uchiha scowled, mumbling under his breath as he looked away.

“Perverted idiot...”

At that point, the stars finally aligned in Naruto’s mind and he began wailing in disgust.

“Wait, so, this means we don’t have to wait until marriage either, now?” Sai asked, still thoroughly confused.

Yamato began to chuckle, making his strained way over to Sai and clarifying, “You do whatever you want to do. Just do so with smarts and safety, hm?”

“Okay good, because I think every one of us has done it already.”

Shaking his head, Yamato’s chuckle grew into laughter, setting a hand on Sai’s shoulder.

“Glad to know everyone beat us.”

“I’m sure we’ll blow you all out of the water in no time,” Kakashi added from the side with one of his trademark, closed-eyed, smug smiles.

“Okay wait, so does this mean we’re not training this morning, since Kakashi-Sensei ruined Captain Yamato?”

Yamato’s pink darkened to purple as Naruto waited for a response, face still twisted in disgust.

“Now, hang on,” Kakashi appealed. “I didn’t _ruin_ him. We showed up didn’t we?”

“You’re _kidding,_ right?” Sasuke barked, a rise at last sparking up inside him. “Your guard can barely walk. You haven’t trained with us since way before the war, much less without your Sharingan. Sakura is likely already half way to her own mental institute, and even if she weren’t to come back, I’m pretty sure I could knock all three of you out by myself without moving from this spot.”

“I take offense to that,” Sai said from the side, raising his hand. “I’m not anally ruined, or diminished from a lack of Sharingan.”

“Okay! That’s it,” Tenzo finally snapped. “Sasuke, _enough_ of your bullshit. Just because you’re still emotionally constipated doesn’t mean you have to act like an ass to those who have finally gotten over their own issues and found happiness.”

A whopping laughter burst out of Naruto at this, though it was quite short-lived.

“And _you!_ _Grow the hell up!_ You don’t get to act grossed out by our sex life when you’re starting one of your own by trying to decide between bondage tape or handcuffs. That level of immaturity is confounding.”

“But you’re like our parents, d'attebayo!”

“Well, parents have sex! How do you think all their kids get there?”

“That’s not actually how reproduction works in this sit-"

“Sai! Just because you have the ability to speak and feel freely now, doesn’t mean you _need to share_ everything you’re thinking and feeling, okay?”

He huffed out a seething breath. All three of his former teammates looked slightly horrified, and, admittedly, Kakashi looked slightly turned-on.

“Now, someone go get Sakura and tell her to grow up too. We gathered to train, and we’re going to train. You kids think you’re all hot shit because you surpassed the Sannin - but Sai is still the head of ANBU, and I’m the former head of ANBU, as well of the only living possessor of Hashirama’s Mokuton, and personal guard detail to our Rokudaime. And Kakashi-sama is _far_ more than just a place-holder until Naruto is ready - he has earned his Kage post _many_ times over. Don’t think his lack of Sharingan means he has any less bite.”

He narrowed his eyes with a knowing gleam.

_“Believe me.”_

There was a strained pause before Sasuke stood wordlessly and started after Sakura.

Yamato exhaled hard through his nose, straightening his posture and shaking off the last of his tension.

“Now...” he declared, turning back to a wide-eyed Sai and a breathless Kakashi. “A strategy for us?”

The morning passed quickly, a furious match of students turned into masters, into gods of their own right, facing off against their legendary formers. The challenge, the tried-and-true bell test.

Sakura took Sai, while Sasuke and Naruto bore into The Rokudaime and his guard. Kakashi’s team held well against the successors of the Legendary Sannin, but when the reincarnations of the late Madara and Lord Hashirama transformed into the massive, glowing, epic form of Kurama cloaked in Sasuke’s Sus'sano, Kakashi raised a hand to still the madness, and proudly handed over a bell to each of his former Team Seven.

“You pass,” he told them with a beaming smile, eyes brimming and hand extended in a thumbs up.

He turned to Sai, then, procuring a last bell and offering it with a soft explanation of its worth.

“You weren’t on the offensive side of our match today, nor were you trying to obtain a bell, but, for all the members of our team... and all those who have accepted the challenge to work together, and to carry the legacy of those before them...”

He ran a hand through sweaty silver, not wanting to lose himself to the emotion that welled so large though his chest that he thought it might burst.

“Ichiraku's?” He suggested with a shrug. “Tenzo’s treat.”

For once, Yamato didn’t protest, and they happily made their way for endless bowls of ramen, most of them with extra pork and fishcake.

It was a strange thing however, and it would have been frustrating had it not been so vividly real this time from actual, recent memory, but Yamato found himself once again staring off into nothing, completely lost into a world of fantasy, Kakashi buried deep inside.

Apparently, getting to have him after all these years, becoming his finance, knowing a lifetime of such gratuitous, perfect pleasure lay before him, only whet his insatiable appetite for his Senpai.

He stared, not noticing the little bit of drool that escaped the corner of his parted lips as he watched Kakashi slurp the last of his noodles into his beautiful, exposed mouth.

“Your meal too spicy today, Tenzo?” Kakashi whispered, low and sultry. “You’re flushed.”

“I, uh...” Yamato stammered. “I’m-"

Kakashi’s thumb swiped up the side of his lips, disappearing into his own taste.

“Mm, that _is_ hot... We could go home, and I could give you something to wash it down...”

“‘Kashi...”

The pair came to a sudden pause, simultaneously feeling very watched and glancing over to see all four kids with eyes bigger than their faces and jaws on the ground.

Before Kakashi had caught the hazy focus of Yamato’s dark, needing eyes across him, he’d been keeping up the masterful execution of his hidden eating, only stealing bites when all the others had been occupied elsewhere. It was why everyone else had made it through multiple bowls, while he had only just finished his first. He hardly cared for the secrecy of it anymore, but the agony he knew the mystery of his face caused the kids, even as adults, was too great to let go of. But now, with his mask down and knees pressing into Yamato’s as he flirted shamelessly, his former students got their first glimpse of his handsome mug, and by _gods_ , was it a sight.

“Ka-Kakashi-Sensei...” Sakura stuttered, thin stream of blood escaping from her nose.

The Rokudaime flashed a sheepish smile and the kids nearly fainted on the spot.

“How long?!” Naruto demanded suddenly, standing to his feet.

“What?”

 _“How long!?_ How long was it between the first time Captain Yamato saw this and you two getting together?”

“I- what? I don’t know... a while?”

“My third week in ANBU. I was fourteen. Till last night.”

“Ka- _mi!!”_ Naruto roared. “Take him home _right now_ , Kakashi-Sensei, you _asshole!”_

Flustered with his reaction, Kakashi gave his head a small shake, brow furrowing.

“What are you talking about?”

“You showed him the promised land and then didn’t allow him access until last night?!”

The rest of the kids nodded, Sai chiming in, too.

“You put that stunning face away, right now Hokage-sama - or it will forever torment the souls of anyone else that sees!”

“You were right to keep that hidden! It’s too much!”

Yamato sat forward, deciding to stir the pot further.

“I would also like to point out that he’s almost always mask-less at home.”

He shot a wink to Kakashi as the kids lost themselves in melodramatic distress.

“You take him home _right now!_ He’s endured _too much_ for _too long!”_

“And we better not see either of you until the Kage Summit tonight.”

“Wait,” Sai pleaded when his superiors began to move. He pulled off a glove and reached a pale hand forward, tracing it softly over The Rokudaime’s cheek. His hand withdrew as if the hotness of Kakashi’s face had actually burned him. “Gods that jawline could cut me...”

Kakashi laughed at this, something that was rare enough as it was, but to see it with the whole of his angelic face was nearly too glorious to behold. Sasuke couldn’t take it, his body moving on its own, slapping hard and sudden against his former Sensei’s cheek.

Kakashi flinched back, Yamato popping to his feet, both of them too shocked and bewildered to even protest appropriately.

“I don’t know.” Sasuke breathed in a low, defenseless hurry. “I just had to..."

Sakura took one hand from each of her former Captains, bringing the pair together for them.

“Just, get out of here. Go.”

Kakashi rubbed out the sting of his cheek, tiny chuckle exhaling out of him as he shook his head.

“We need to take care of the tab.”

“Don’t,” Ayame peeped from behind the counter, face red and hands covering the free flowing blood of her own nose. “It’s-it’s on the house, Hokage-sama...”

“Oh, okay... thank you very much.”

Looking back to his erratic and insanely charged audience, Kakashi lifted his shoulders, concluding, “Well, I guess we’ll be going then...”

“Wait!” Sakura shouted. She grabbed hold of Yamato, lighting her hands with medical ninjitsu and moving into quick work. “I’m sorry about before...”

At this, Yamato breathed a small laughter though his nose, far from embarrassment at this point, and just simply tickled. All embarrassment and shame had been spent for him. Amusement, excitement, and joy were all that remained, and they shone felt like sunshine through his chest.

He stared once more onto his beloved’s magnificent face, never to tire of the sight, amazed to imagine that he was the object of his affection. He caused that impossibly beautiful man to stare at him with the same star-struck, awe-filled glow. He wasn’t even doing anything attractive. He was sitting there getting his asshole repaired in a ramen shop with all the kids, for fucks sake. And yet, Kakashi looked at him as though he were truly a divine creation, a work of the gods, the most desperate need of his body and soul.

To share that look alone, freely and publicly, beyond the mind-blowing sex he’d received the night before and would receive the abundantly going forward, beyond the ring on his finger and the promise of the rest of their days, that look, and the mouthed whisper of “I love you,” from Kakashi’s exposed lips - it was more than worth the wait.

As was walking into the Kage Summit, the both of them with a limp, to nod at Shikamaru, who looked all too happy to be sporting his own limped shuffle.


End file.
